Moonlight
by darkly0divine
Summary: This is the story of Jason Black Brother to Jacob black and son to their deceased Sarah and Billy black. Jason's going through a tough time. being the only half wolf half vampire breed he is basicly alone without Jake..well until someone admits their love for him...better yet two somebodies...Great...
1. This is how everything begins

Hey guys :) its my Darkly0divine! so here's the first chapter written :) so tell me what you think alright? also important author's note at the bottom.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: i own nothing except the concept of Jason and The-vampire-who-shall-not-be-named-in-this-chapter lol :)

* * *

><p>A grunt was heard and the front door was knocked off its hinges with a muscled caramel colored boy holding his nose on top of it groaning from the pain. I stood over said boy and pulled him up by the color of his shirt while growling in his face. He stopped groaning but was still holding his nose and began smirking at me under the rivers of blood coming from under the broken nose.<p>

"I like it rough" he winked and I gave him my best death glare before throwing him off the porch and on his back. "Someone's angry, that's hot" I fell for his provoking again and lunged at him but was knocked away mid-flight by my brother Jacob.

"What the hell is going on here!" he demanded struggling to hold me away from the asshole on the ground. The rest of the pack soon came running out from behind the woods, on the side of the house, some with amusement on their faces and others clearly worried if I was going to end up killing our pack brother.

"Why don't you ask fuck face over there?" I snarled at him when all he did was stand up and brush the dirt from his shorts and shirt before looking over at me and winking with a patronizing smile on his face. Jacob grunted when I accidently elbowed him in the stomach.

"Paul, what the hell did you do now?" Paul shrugged and popped his nose back into place, wincing a little.

"Nothing, I just came over to have a nice friendly talk with my favorite pack brother" his finished with another wink in my direction. I snapped. I elbowed Jake again to make him let go, and I sprinted at Paul, knocking him to the ground and raised my fist ready to hit him in the face again but I looked at his eyes. They weren't filled with the ridicule and anger like usual, but filled with pain and hurt despite the smirk on his face. The snarl on my lips faded along with my angry expression as I lowered my arm back to my side. Embry approached me and gently but firmly pulled me off Paul and into the house and into the, thankfully expanded, bathroom to clean my knuckles off.

"What was that all about?" I sighed and took my hand back, washing it myself, before sitting on the closed toilet seat.

"Well, he came over and was actually being civil until he told me that he wanted me and knew I wanted him too then he grabbed my crotch and kissed me." Embry was silent for a while until he started laughing at me. "It's not funny, ass!" he stayed laughing not calming down for a few minutes.

"Sorry, sorry but it is pretty funny" I rolled my eyes and a knock at the door came before opening and revealing Jacob at the door frowning at me and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well?" I re-told him what I had just told Embry. He walked out of the bathroom stone faced and I thought he was only a bit mad until I heard him roar "Paul, you son of a bitch I'm going to fucking kill you for even THINKING of some shit like that!" then with my advanced hearing I could hear the pounding of feet as someone, I assumed Jake and Paul, ran. I ran a hand through my black hair and sighed again.

"Jason," I looked up at Em "you gonna be ok?" I nodded and waved him off.

"I'll probably go visit Emmett and them to cool off" he frowned and nodded before leaving. I got up and went into my room to change my dirtied white shirt and blue jeans, trading them for a fitting black shirt and tan cargo shorts with my white sip on shoes not really caring if it matched and grabbed my bike and rode up to the Cullen house in Forks. When I was safely under the cover of the patio the clouds had let down the rain that would have otherwise soaked me in seconds. Alice opened the door with a smile and wrapped her frail arms around my midsection in a hug.

"Hey Jason, we've missed you" I gave her a grin and followed her into the house closing the door behind me. I went to the kitchen to greet Esme and Carlisle when Rosalie had walked out if the kitchen and into me.

"Watch where you're going mutt" she pushed me away and began strutting up the stairs in her usual 'I'm better than you' walk.

"Well fu-screw you too Rose" I caught myself when I noticed Esme and Alice had joined me in the living room. "What's her problem today, is it her time of the day again?" Alice giggled under her breath. Esme just shook her head smiling at my joke before giving me a hug.

"How have you been?" Esme asked taking a seat on the couch on my right while Alice took the spot on my left.

"I've been better, wish I could push someone off a cliff, and not in the fun way, but you know, what else is new" the three of us shared a laugh "What about you guys?" their faces fell immediately "what happened?" I asked concerned. Alice answered somberly.

"There's been a mass murder in Seattle, port Angeles, and forks." I nodded confused "like Victoria's newborn army the bodies of the dead haven't turned up but at the scene there's always an insurmountable amount of blood." I put my face in my hands and groaned 'great. Another war, just what we need to piss off the volturi'

"I'm still not understanding why you have to leave." My statement somewhat muffled by my hands but still comprehensible.

"well, I've been getting better with my visions involving your pack and can see enough to understand what's going to happen but whomever is doing this wants something or someone from us" I was going to reply when the doorbell had chimed, Esme rose to get it and Embry came barreling through the door apologizing profusely then turned to me panicked.

"Get up, we gotta go, newborns everywhere" when I heard newborns I was already up and out the door about to phase.

"We'll send Emmett and jasper when they get back from hunting!" Esme yelled out. I nodded and yelled back that I'd be back for my bike later before exploding into my white wolf and taking off toward the reservation at top speed, Embry close at my heels.

'Jason, where are you'

'I'm comin Jake, Esme is sending jasper and Emmett to come help later' Embry passed me up and showed me the rest of the way toward the battle. There were torsos, legs and arms strewn all over the clearing. Blood tipped flowers were there wilting from being stepped on so much and bodies flying in every which way every so often. I briefly saw my pack fighting newborn after newborn before I was swept into battle myself. I quickly dispatched one by swiping my over-sized paw and knocking the head clean off and was then ambushed by three more.

'Jason!'

'stop babying me and worry about yourself dammit' I growled out at whomever had just spoken and by my guess it was either Jacob or Sam seeing as they were the only ones to do it seeing as I was the youngest of the pack and Jacob's younger sibling. I threw off one vampire then I flipped on my back instantly crushing the other two. I flipped over and lunged at the other one ripping its arms off before the head. As the battle kept on my white coat began turning brown from the dried blood from my own wounds and from the blood left in the newborn bodies I had decapitated. Emmett and Jasper had shown up at some point and were helping to keep the vampires at bay. With the two vampires help the newborn numbers began to dwindle rapidly leaving a few stragglers. I chased after one that tried to escape and jumped in front of him to block his path. I growled menacingly and was about to end him until someone cried out and I turned my head in mistake. The newborn tackled me and punched my side making me gasp and phase back in surprise. He wrapped his hand around my throat, picked me up and slammed me into a tree, nearly breaking the wood. When I quickly looked around and noticed that no one was around, no sooner did I realize that no one had noticed id left. I looked back at the vampire and glared into the red eyes unwilling to show him fear. He snarled when I didn't show any emotion or even a cry for help, I'm guessing wanting to have to fight for his food. He stood there staring back at me hunger in his eyes while the world in mine began to become fuzzy from the lack of oxygen.

"Why don't you fight?" I heard the newborn say quietly as to not alert the others. I gave a drunken smile.

"You're not worth it" he snorted and threw me deeper into the forest away from the others. My back hit a large boulder and winded me even more then I was causing me to gasp for breath desperately. The newborn sped up next to me allowing me to catch a few deep breaths before grabbing my neck again, but not as tight.

"Now am I worth it?" I glared again

"Why do you care? And why the hell can you talk"

"I can talk because I possess a brain and a mouth" I rolled my eyes

"Nice joke smartass, I'm howling with laughter" he actually chuckled a bit which both shocked and scared me "look, are you going to kill me or not?" he took a moment to ponder this before biting my neck.

"Not" pain began flowing through my veins worse than anything I've ever experienced.

"What-what have you" I couldn't finished as he'd let me go and I sat on my knees clawing myself trying to make it end.

"I've marked you, obviously" I held in my scream of agony I wanted to desperately allow out to tell the others where I was and to get them to make this pain stop. "it's not a mating mark yet, sadly, but I won't do that until you're begging for it but until then," he leaned down and held my face to his making me look at him through my blurry vision "this is a way of telling you that we'll be seeing a lot more of me" he kissed me before laying my head back on the ground. When I'd known he was gone, I screamed. The pain was becoming too much and I screamed so loud I knew I had somewhat partially deafened myself and the other unlucky souls who'd happen to hear. When I couldn't scream anymore I laid on the wet dirt, naked and lost. Tears fell in rivers from my eyes as I stared into the forest but not actually staring at the forest. I was looking into the nothing beyond the forest, beyond forks and beyond Washington. When I heard Jacob's muffled cries of my name I finally let myself slip into that nothing. The pain stopped, my tears stopped, everything stopped. I didn't experience my life flashing before my eyes as so many others say, I just felt weightless and saw nothing but black.

'Is this hell?' I mouthed the words but no sound arose. A light appeared and flashed in front of me making me shut my eyes. When I opened them, I found I was in a clearing different to the one I was in during the battle. Mist was settled all around me and the trees making everything seem grey. A shadow appeared behind the wall of fog along with another shadow, both of their shapes distorted into indistinguishable figures. "Where am I?" I thought in my head.

"Your dreams" someone answered I looked around confused before understanding it was either one or both of the figures.

"Why am I sleeping?" I tilted my head in confusion "aren't I suppose to be dead?"

"You are the one, the one to either end or begin a new order"

"A new order?"

"One that even the volturi cannot refuse"

"Ok, hold on, you're no making any sense, how am I supposed to create this world order? And with whom?"

"Between the shifters and the vampires, the volturi have kept secrets and its time they came to light" the fog began to get thicker.

"Wait! What am I supposed to do? Who are you?"

"That is for another time" the pain started to appear again making me fall to my knees and hold my head in agony. "We shall meet again, when in dire need, we will come" and the two figures left me to my own horrible devices before I fell to the dirtied ground and blacked out.

okay so its come to my attention my grammer sucks :/ (i thank whoever has told me this because its great criticism that will help me in the future so thank you) on another note id like to thank people who reviewed on the crapper version of this ha-ha :D you guys rock (even one of my fav author commented ^-^) and lastly **pictures of Jason, my pick for embry, and the new vampire are on my profile. I ALSO MAYBE LOOKING FOR A BETA SOON TO HELP KEEP ME ON TRACK AND TO REVISE SO IF YOUR ARE INTRESTED IN THE PROSPECT PLEASE LEAVE ME A PM TELLING ME THAT YOU ARE INTRESTED AND I WILL LET YOU KNOW :)**

**-Remember, keep to the Dark and stay divine ;)-**


	2. Fear

**Hey guys :) its me Darkly0divine :D here with a moonlight chapter update :) so read and tell me what you think ok? :D AU at the bottom by the way!**

**Disclaimer: I own my OC Jason that's about it :P**

* * *

><p>When I came to, I found myself in a plain white room with only the moonlight coming in through the oversized window. When I heard someone approach the door, I quickly shut my eyes and leveled my breathing, feigning sleep. The door opened and closed a moment later with no other sounds, I began to drop the fake sleep until I heard someone slowly a cautiously approaching the hospital bed and I dully noted that I was at the Cullen's house. When the steps stopped, I felt a hand brush against my cheek.<p>

"Jason," I heard the person whisper in a tight voice, a voice I couldn't familiarize myself with "I wish you'd wake up soon, Jake hasn't been the same since we found you and I haven't either" the stranger took a deep breath before continuing. "I know you probably can't hear me and maybe," my mind started to clear and I distinguished the voice as a male, someone I was close to I just couldn't tell whom "maybe that's why I'm up here, telling you, these feelings for you". The room became silent and I began to actually wonder if my senses were going haywire making me hallucinate, until I felt lips grace my cheek that had been caressed a bit earlier "I love you, Jason" the stranger quickly left my makeshift hospital room. When I felt no one else walking toward my room, my eyes shot open and my heart was slamming against my rib cage. When I tried to lay on my side, I felt unexpected pain and silently gasped before returning to my original position of staring at the ceiling.

'Who was that?' I thought to myself touching the cheek that had been kissed. When I thought about the kiss, I unconsciously smiled which struck me as odd. I frowned and thought about the possible suspects but before I could actually think of anyone, my door opened revealing a distraught looking Jacob. He turned around and silently shut the door still not noticing that I was awake. When he turned to walk toward the bed he froze and stared at me in disbelief before silent tears slowly started to run down his face and he ran over and hugged me close to his chest, his body shaking slightly.

"You're awake," he whispered brokenly in between his sobs. I let myself be held by my emotionally overwhelmed brother thinking 'should I not be awake?' he let go after he had calmed down.

"How long have I been asleep?" Jake's eyes flashed in pain before answering.

"Three days," Jake sniffed and wipe away a few more tears "Carlisle said that if you didn't wake up today, then you never would" Jake's voice broke at the end of his explanation and I felt my heart drop to the pit of my stomach.

"I'm sorry Jake," I looked at my blanket in shame and felt my own eyes begin to water. "I, I shouldn't have went after that damn newborn, I should have stayed with the pack and I'm sorry that I worried you so damn much and-" Jake cut me off with another hug before tilting up my chin to make me look at him.

"You did what you were born to do Jace, maybe you're right; maybe I shouldn't baby you as much as I do." He sat on the edge of the bed and looked out the window to the moon that still kept the room from complete darkness. "I don't mean to Jason, it's just, lineage wise, we're all we've got left and I can't lose you even with Emmett and the pack, I only have one brother." He turned to me and smiled. I gave him back a weak smile and momentarily forgetting my mistake. Then I remembered the stranger coming into my room minutes earlier.

"Hey Jake," he grunted in response before moving from the couch to the windowsill directly across from me "who else from the pack is here?" I remembered the hand feeling warm and slightly calloused which ruled out the possibility of a Cullen confessing their love to me seeing as they were freezing. Jake looked at the ceiling in thought before looking at me.

"It's me, Sam, Quil and Jared," he paused in thought again "Leah, Seth, Embry and Paul are all out patrolling" I nodded and scrunched my forehead in thought "why?" I looked over at Jake seeing the bags under his eyes and the slight stubble on his jaw showing he had not shaven since I went under. I debated on telling him seeing as he was under a lot of pressure at the moment with my almost death scare and newborns that randomly liked to appear in large groups. "Jason, just tell me, I can handle it" I sighed and nodded before telling him about my visitor earlier, gauging his reaction to make sure he could indeed handle someone in the pack being in love with his little brother. "Well, not much I can really tell you, when I came up here I had just woken up and even now I don't smell anything other than the Cullen's dead corpse scent." I nodded before becoming ridged and sniffing the air "what's up?" I frowned.

"I don't smell corpse, there's a lot of scents but no corpse" Jake opened his mouth to say something but was cut off when the door opened showing Carlisle.

"Hello Jason, Jacob" he smiled and nodded at Jake before turning to me and I saw a brief flash of relief in his golden eyes "I can see you're awake Jason, that's fantastic, are you experiencing any discomfort or pain anywhere?" I nodded and told him that my sides hurt somewhat. He nodded and was about to leave before I spoke up again.

"Why do you smell different?" Carlisle looked confused at the question until his eyes gave away his shock at the situation. He took a thermometer from a compartment under my bed.

"Jacob, how high is an average temperature for a wolf?" Jacob answered without hesitation.

"108.9" Carlisle 'hmm-ed' in response taking my temperature when the device beeped moment later Carlisle checked it and slightly gasped, "What is it?"

"his temperature its below normal, its dropped to 82.7 degrees" Carlisle cleaned off the device and put it back before removing the bandage on my shoulder revealing bite marks I didn't remember receiving.

"is, he's not, he can't be a," Jake stumbled over his words before forgoing the talking and placing his heated palm on my chest where my heart was, feeling it still beating, he sighed in relief. When Jake moved back to his seat in a daze I looked at the ceiling about to ask Carlisle, who was studying the bite, a question until I felt his hand graze the bite making me gasp in shock and Carlisle to be slammed against the wall and Jacob out the second story window. The fog still left in my brain cleared allowing me to remember my entire encounter with the newborn and when he bit me along with my dream and a realization of what had taken place. The rest of the pack along with the Cullens flooded into the room. Esme and Jasper went to help Carlisle and Jake once again came through the door and immediately went to my side unfazed by how something had pushed him out of a window.

"I was afraid of this" everyone turned to him in question.

"Afraid of what?" I asked slowly, not wanting to hear the answer.

"The bite you received from that newborn contained venom," the room went eerily quiet "not enough venom to kill you but just enough that it turned you" I felt my heart clench at the thought of never being a wolf again. Despite the pain, I got up from the bed still in my Cut-offs I had on three days ago. I looked at Carlisle and he nodded in understanding before moving everyone from the room except Jacob. I looked deep into myself and tried to find my wolf. When I couldn't find the wolf, I opened my eyes and told Jacob. He ignored me and I frowned at him.

"Jake, Jake, Jacob" I yelled in his face and he didn't even flinch. I moved closer to him and waved my hand in his face I began to become irritated but then noticed something in the reflection in the mirror. When I took a closer look, I noticed I was in front of myself. Freaked out I jumped away from my body with its eyes still closed and breathing. I shut my eyes and thought about my wolf hoping that I'd go back to my body. When I opened my eyes again I was indeed in my own body and, thankfully, in wolf form. Jacob gave me a huge grin and handed me an extra pair of shorts he liked to carry around when I changed back. Carlisle had come back in telling us that he had sent the rest of the Cullens to hunt and the pack had left to go tradeoff for the night. I told him about when I tried to shift and I ended up looking at my own body and Jake not being able to hear or see me. He sighed and sat on the hospital bed with Jake and me standing.

"Jason, I think with recent events in the past half hour or so, I believe you've become a hybrid of sorts. Able to shift and be a wolf but also cold and with a gift" I crossed my arms over my chest. My chest began to hurt with the thought of being not only a shifter but a vampire as well and feeling like a freak of nature. I felt Jake pull me into yet another hug and I cried on his shoulder feeling like a baby and so damn weak. Jacob held me at arm's length and looked at me in my tear-filled eyes.

"We'll get through this ok? We'll figure something out and we will get through this. The pack and I as well as the Cullens are going to help you alright?" I slowly nodded and Jake pulled me back to his chest. "Can he go home? Or does he have to stay here?" Carlisle stayed silent for a moment.

"that's up to you and Jason, I'd like for him to stay so we can work with him and his gift so he can have it under control, of course you're welcome to stay as well, I don't think Emmett would mind the company"

"Do you want to stay, or go?"

"I wanna stay, I need to be able to control this, gift whatever it may be" I moved away from Jake and saw him nod.

"ok then, since its nearing dawn would you like to go gather some stuff from your home?" we nodded "ok, and breakfast should be done by the time you boys get back" he smiled at us and we walked to Jake's truck in the garage. I saw my bike leaning against the wall and put it in the truck bed. During the long drive home I kept my thought occupied by thinking of the mystery person in my room, my mind began to drift to my recent transformation from a shifter to a hybrid. I didn't want to be a hybrid, I didn't want to see all of the pity or the fear I know the pack will express once they find out. I was afraid of myself, my power and I was most afraid that my own brother would begin to fear me. I looked at Jacob and he looked at me briefly before giving me a quick grin then focusing back on the road. I looked back out the window and promised myself that I would make this work, id learn what my gift is, learn to control it and keep everyone from fearing me and keep me from being afraid of myself. We pulled up to our renovated red-bricked house and I jumped from the truck and dashed inside so I could hurry back to the Cullen's house. I only grabbed a few items of clothing, knowing that Alice would drag me shopping with her, as well as a few essentials such as my toothbrush, cell phone and my one tube of shower gel. When I grabbed my gel before I turned around a voice came from behind me, the same voice from earlier in the night.

"I'm glad you're alight Jason" I turned around gasped and dropped the shower gel making it open and spill a small puddle on the tiled floor in front of my bare feet.

* * *

><p><strong>So okay here's whats going on in case you're actually reading this. Lately I've been somewhat busy not much but enough that my writing time got dramatically shorter but that's not important. what IS important is that I've made room to write more and plan on doing so only if i get reviews. I don't know about other authors but reviews are kinda important for me so that i know what needs to be checked over, if something is missing or if just to say 'you suck'. They also encourage me to write more and faster when i see 6 or so people demanding another chapter. But that's enough of my rant :) so leave a message or a review and tell me who you want the mystery guy to be. All guys from the wolf pack are available except Jacob for obvious reasons :) Go readers! Review! Its Greatly appreciated!<strong>

**-Remember, keep to the Dark and stay divine ;)-**

**P.S Thank you to the following reviewers, you rock!**

**TurnItUp03 and jacob black rulez**


	3. What happened?

**so ive got bad news :( this chapter wasnt as long as my usual and im very ashamed of myself n im sorry ive just been feeling really muddled an a little under the weather and sleep deprived (not a good combination) ill have some more news at the bottom as usual :) enjoy. REVIEW.**

**Disclaimer: i own the Idea of Jason and Erik and thats it :/**

* * *

><p>The coolness from the spilled gel touched the tip of my toes removing me from my surprised stupor and left me feeling angry with the person in front of me. I glared heavily into the dark brown eyes a few feet away from my own, that belonged to none other than Paul Lahote, and watched as the man's gentle smile slowly turned into a frown.<p>

"What's wrong?" I growled in response before pushing past him, my shoulder bumping into his none too gently, and out the back door into the tree line behind the house. I had no idea if Jake had heard me storm out the house but at this point I couldn't care less. I took deep soothing breaths and walked aimlessly through the forest ignoring the pain of steeping on the forest floor but instead focusing on the woodsy smell from the trees and the crisp morning air. Once I found myself deep enough into the forest, I sat down on a fallen log, put my face into my cupped hands, and sighed in frustration. I thought back to my encounter with Paul a few minutes earlier and instantly felt somewhat bad for how I had reacted to the man. I told myself that my action was justifiable by how he's treated me in the past, like a cheap whore, but I still couldn't help the small pang of guilt I felt when I had ignored him. I also then remembered what he had told me when he thought I was unconscious and it made me feel just that much worse. I wanted to be mad at him but at the moment, after everything that I had been told in the past couple hours; I just wanted to be alone for a while. I wanted to be left alone so that everything could actually sink in and allow me to finally come to terms with it. Of course that a lot to ask seeing as someone was approaching me from the sound of crunching leaves. I sniffed the air subtly trying to find out who had found me but to my surprise, I couldn't place the scent. I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply trying to savor the wonderful smell of the coast and feeling the scent alone lower my body temperature a bit more than usual.

"Well, well what do we have here?" I physically flinched at the voice. My eyes snapped open and I rapidly moved away from the other, more frigid, body slamming my naked back against the rough exterior of the tree. I stared back into the black eyes of the vampire that had ruined what normalcy I had attained in my group of family and friends.

"What do you want?" I mentally patted myself on the back when my voice hadn't broken.

"Who says I want anything from you?" he spat out glaring back at me making me want to blend with the tree. The more I stared into those glaring black eyes the more anger I began to feel. I glared back and slowly stocked toward him.

"I don't give a damn if you do want something from me," my voice started to raise "I should rip out your damn throat you son of a bitch! You've ruined me! You've basically just alienated me from everyone I fucking know and-" my voice trailed off and I looked at the ground my angry resolve started to fade back into the sad depressed state I was in earlier. I unconsciously took a big whiff of the vamp/ire's scent, leaving me calm.

"Then why aren't you?" I looked back up at his face noticing the calm look in his eyes beyond the annoyed mask expression he wore. I pondered his question and couldn't give him an answer. "There has to be a reason right? On the other hand, you could not have one a reason and just want to do the deed. In that case, hurry up." I saw a flash of sadness and loneliness cross his face before he blanked out his face.

"Who are you?" I asked in complete confusion. I watched his guarded expression leave as he let out a laugh that sent good chills down my spine. I frowned at the thought before pushing it away when the vampire regained his composure.

"What is this? Question the vampire?"

"Just answer the question asshole"

"Erik Howndor, and you are princess?"

"I'm not a damn girl asswipe and its Jason" Erik blurred and appeared in front of me. I didn't jump back but instead inhaled more of his scent. "What's your problem?" I froze when he buried his nose in the crook of my neck and licked lightly at the bite mark he left. I felt his arms slowly wrap around my waist and pull me closer. My breath hitched when I felt his lips kiss the mark leaving a spot of fire in its wake. My thought were beginning to run rampant, 'wh-what is he doing to me? Should I push him away? Do I make him stop? Do I want him to stop?' the thoughts began to scare me when I realized that I like what he was doing to me and I didn't want him to stop. When I felt a tiny prick of his teeth, I knew the only reason he was doing this, was for blood. I clenched my eyes and waited for the pain of his feeding to come but when it didn't I opened my eyes to see him back where he was before he held me. By the way he was standing; I had thought I imagined it until I touched the wetness of Erik's saliva on my neck. I wanted to ask him what the hell his problem was but I didn't think it really mattered.

"I-I didn't mean for-" he slowly began backing away the hunger, from what I could tell, was affecting him greatly. A used my newly gained speed to catch Erik's wrist before he could run.

"How long?" he tried to snatch his wrist back and when he couldn't gritted his teeth.

"Since I bit you"

"Why?"

"None of your damn business" I bit my lip before coming to a decision. I brought my left arm, the one not holding Erik's wrist, to my mouth before biting down on the wrist making blood slightly gush. Erik twitched and slowly turned his body to see the blood beginning to pool on my wrist.

"drink." His breath came out labored as he shook his head before meeting my eyes. I raised my wrist closer to his mouth "please." He hesitated before complying and wrapping his lips over the wound, sucking the dark red fluid. Thought the feeding he kept his eyes on me and I did him. His eyes began to get brighter turning from black to a mild shade of red. After a while, I began to feel dizzy and almost fell back against the fallen log only to be caught around the waist again by frigid arms, his mouth falling away from my wrist. He pulled me close to his chest, his face a few centimeters from my own, our breaths mingling, and being inhaled.

"Why?"

"Because, you needed it"

"But, I hurt you, made you something everyone my grow to fear" I swallowed.

"I know, but" I paused "maybe, something will come along and make it worth the loneliness" his arms tightened around me; bringing me impossibly closer in the loving embrace.

"I'm sorry" maybe it was the gratitude for the blood or for not killing him but the way he uttered the words sounded like he was talking to a lover. Gentle, patient, and loving were things that came to mind when I thought of us in this position. Just like Paul, I should want to hate him but, again, like Paul, I felt drawn in to him. I was drawn in by the mystery factor in Erik, everything I didn't know about him I suddenly felt it mattered and with Paul, even though he was an asshole I felt drawn to his sense of protection he radiated when he wanted to. I felt Erik's lips brush lightly against mine making my lips tingle. I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck and looked at him with half lidded eyes before breaking away quickly when we heard someone coming toward us. He let me go and made to take off before looking at me and giving me a smile and mouthing 'I hope we see each other again' before dashing off into the opposite direction of the sound. When I turned back around I saw Paul slowly walking into the clearing his hands deep in his pockets and a frown on his face.

"Can we talk, Jason?" I nodded and gestured to the fallen log discreetly checking the wound on my arm and noticing it had vanished. We took a seat on the log and Paul heaved a big sigh. "Look, I'm sorry okay? I know it doesn't make up for anything I've done but I just want you to know that I am sorry."

"Why'd you do it?"

"I wanted your attention, as childish as it sounds, and I thought the only way to get it was to be an asshole to you."

"That doesn't make any sense" Paul got up and paced in front of me.

"I know it doesn't, none of this does I just, I know that any hope of having you as mine is gone. I don't deserve to have you after all the shit I put you through and if I could take it back I would but I can't." I got up and placed a cool hand on his heated forearm. Paul stopped pacing and looked at me with a small flicker of hope in his eyes.

"Last night, I" I took a deep breath smelling Paul's intoxicating musky scent "I heard what you said to me, I heard when you said that you loved me." Paul jumped away from my hand as if I had burnt him. I made to walk toward him but he took a step away.

"Wh-why? Why didn't you just tell me that- oh god you were awake when I kissed you" he began panicking and mumbling to himself.

"Paul, stop, calm down, I'm not mad" Paul stopped mumbling and snapped his neck upwards to look at me.

"You're not?"

"No I'm not, at least I know now that there's a heart in you somewhere" he smiled

"So, where does that leave us?" I scratched my arms and thought back to Erik.

"Paul, honestly I don't know."

"Can you give me a chance to treat you right? How I should have been treating you?"

"That would be nice, Paul." I smiled at him and he smiled back. I heard the familiar howl of Jake telling me he was wondering where the hell I was. Paul and I walked toward the tree line and back to my house. During the walk, Paul's arm had wrapped itself around my waist. I looked up at Paul's grinning face and I smiled back leaving the arm there. I sniffed the air and smelled Erik's wonderful scent and stopped walking. Paul looked at me in concern.

"You okay?" I looked past him and at the vampire behind him before looking at him and nodding but I knew from today, nothing was going to be okay, not for a very long while.

* * *

><p><strong>okay so ive been neglecting my other stories hopping to make this one story good enough for more than two reviewers but it seems like people preferred the crappy original but oh well. I want to thank TurnItUp03 for reviewing :) its your review that made this chapter possible and i thank you whole-heartedly. As for my other stories updates will be in sometime during the week if i can actually find a direction to go for said stories. Thank you for reading and i hope you review :).<strong>

**-remember, keep to the dark and stay divine ;)-  
><strong>


	4. Am i a freak, or your freak?

**Howdy there :) looks like another update to me :O...you're welcome :D haha no, im joking. im glad to hear that people have been anticipating the new chapter and i hope this one fits your expectations. If not, feel free to let me know for future chapters :). Anyway, thats enough talking for now :D onto the story!**

**P.S. im not sure if i told you the ages of everyone but they are as follows  
><strong>

**Jason- 19 (graduated at 17)  
><strong>

**Jacob- 19 almost 20  
><strong>

**Embry- 19  
><strong>

**Quil- 19  
><strong>

**Paul- 20  
><strong>

**Jared- 20  
><strong>

**Sam- 23  
><strong>

**Emily- 23  
><strong>

**Leah- 22  
><strong>

**Seth- 17  
><strong>

**Also more Author notes!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my OC's  
><strong>

* * *

><p>As we got closer to the house, Paul dropped his arm from around my waist and clasped his right hand and my left hand together with a grin on his face. I looked down at our clasped hands out of the corner of my eye and felt a small pang of pain in my chest, I ignored it and looked away from our hands and back at the house where Jacob stood, arms crossed. When we reached him, he glared at Paul and pulled me away from him.<p>

"What are you doing?" Paul's grin faltered a bit.

"Showing him that I'm not a complete asshole" Jake scoffed.

"Right," he turned to me "don't do that again, got me?" I silently nodded and Jake's glare softened. Jacob nodded at my answer before pulling me through the house toward the car with Paul attempting to follow us. "Paul, stay" Paul glared and jumped in front of Jacob, blocking the front door.

"What is going on?"

"Nothing Paul"

"Bullshit, otherwise you wouldn't be so quick to leave your own house," Jacob growled.

"It's none of your business Paul, now move" Paul glared and then looked at me.

"Are you alright?" I pulled my hand from Jacob's grasp and walked toward Paul. When I was close, enough I gave him a light smile as I leaned into his ear.

"I'm sorry Paul" I whispered and when I pulled back a look of confusion crossed his face before I put my hand on his neck and pinched a nerve that caused him to fall asleep. I caught him and put him on the sofa beside the door. When I looked back, I noticed Jake already in the car, his head on the steering wheel. When I got in the car, Jake wasted no time in backing out and speeding back to the Cullen household. The car ride was silent, so I watched the trees pass in blurs of browns and dull greens.

"Am I a freak?" I quietly asked my brother.

"No" he replied without question.

"I feel like one"

"Jason," Jacob sighed before pulling the car over "don't, you're not a freak, you just have more abilities than the rest of us. Besides, everyone is a freak, there is not one person on this earth that is not in some way, shape or form a freak." I turned to him.

"I know that Jacob I'm just,"

"Just what? Scared? Hesitant? What?" I swallowed

"I'm just sick of myself" Jacob went silent as his facial expression turned to a combination of shock and confusion.

"What do you mean 'sick of yourself'?"

"I'm just a walking disappointment to everyone. Mom, dad, you, the pack, hell even myself sometimes"

"I don't understand"

"If mom and dad were alive how would I explain to them that they would get grandchildren from me? How would such straight-laced and traditional people that their son is gay? That he isn't attracted to the right sex? How did I feel, Jake, to be the older brother to someone who was picked on a teased constantly during high school for not doing normal guy stuff? I wonder how the pack feels about having to strip in front of a gay guy that could possibly lust after them? You don't understand, Jacob. It's not your fault. I choose not to burden you with my problems because you're under so much stress right now with Sam taking time off for the baby and wedding that you have to step in as alpha." Jacob's mouth hung open in shock at my outburst.

"Jason, what would make you think all that? That anyone has a problem with you?"

"I don't have to think Jacob, it's a given. I can almost guarantee you that most of the tribe and forks have a problem with homosexuality."

"That's bullshit, Jason, and you know it. The pack do not mind that you're gay; if they did, they sure as hell would have said something about it. If they had a problem then they wouldn't ask you to hang out with them, be their friend. They love you Jason, regardless of who you like. As for school, I didn't give a damn about them. If anybody badmouthed you, they were handled, no questions asked. I wasn't bothered by the fact you were different, you were and are my brother. Mom and Dad would have also accepted you as you are too. They would pick you over tradition any day of the damn week and you know it, so I don't know why you'd think that."

"You can't be sure, it's too late to tell them and them picking me being gay over tradition wouldn't happen." Jacob sighed, started the car and began driving again. The car was silent for a few minutes before Jake spoke up again.

"They knew." My heart skipped a beat and I snapped my head toward him.

"w-what?"

"The day after you told me our senior year graduation, while you went out. I told them because they deserved to know, and they told me that they had already known; that it was something they just knew. They died before they could tell you that they were alright with it." I sat in my seat in a daze. I nodded and looked out the window again trying to leave behind the conversation. I didn't want to unload my problems onto him, they were my problems, and I needed to deal with them. It wasn't far too just take advantage of him by forcing him to listen to me. We pulled up to the Cullen's drive way and Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle took our stuff to our respective rooms, to which I locked myself in mine hoping no one would bother me. A knock came from my door and I internally groaned. When I opened it I was greeted to Alice's smiling face and I let her in.

"So, how are you holding up?" I shrugged my shoulders and took a seat next to her on the brand new plush white bed. An idea struck me.

"Hey, Alice, can you see my future?"

"Let me see," her eyes took on a faraway look making them look black and she gasped, her eyes returning to their normal honey color. "I can! And-and I saw Jacob!" I panicked, my heart beating a mile a minute.

"Is-was he," I trailed off afraid of her answer.

"No," I sighed in relief "I can only see him when you're around, which is odd" She began asking me what exactly happened the night I was attacked and I told her I was bitten and turned to a hybrid. She must have noticed the look I had when I told her about mine and Jake's conversation not too long ago, so she changed the subject about the mall and the pack.

"No Alice, I'm not with any of the boys" I laughed and she pouted.

"Aww, no fun! We need to get you a man," she winked at me making me laugh nervously and refusing. "There must be someone you're interested in!" my mind went to Erik and I smiled softly. When I realized whom I was thinking of I frowned and thought of Paul, which brought on the same reaction. What that meant I had no idea. Jasper knocked on the door and came in carrying a plate of food for me, the ever classic spaghetti and meatballs. I followed Alice and jasper downstairs to the kitchen, for a drink, where I saw Emmett and Jacob making cutesy faces at each other while Emmett occasionally fed Jake his food and kissing away the left over sauce. I felt an even stronger pang of pain in my chest, after grabbing my drink and rushing back to my room, desperate to get away from the couple. I spent the night in my room, unable to sleep, staring at the dark forest in my oversized window. I opened it slightly and felt the warm breeze come through and grace my shirtless chest. I began to wonder what happened to Paul after he woke up, did he try looking for me? Was he mad? Did he even really care? I heard a howl in the distance and knew they were switching up patrols, Jake would be leaving pretty soon and I'd be stuck here alone since I was taken off patrols until I fully understood my ability or abilities. I heard footsteps quickly retreating and knew it was Jake leaving. Finally sleep seemed to come and claim me as its next victim because my eyelids were beginning to feel heavier but before I fell completely asleep I heard a growl from the forest. I woke up, from what I guessed, an hour later, seeing as the forest was a bit darker than earlier, and felt a familiar presence. I got up and began walking toward the kitchen, with my throat suddenly dry. I went in and grabbed myself a glass of water after dropping off and cleaning my dinner plate. I spilled the water on myself, leaving a large wet spot on my fresh nightshirt and pajama pants, when I heard the loud banging in the living room. I put the cup in the sink, walked into the living room, and saw it in chaos. The couch was thrown into the stairwell leaving a large hole on the concrete railing, the front door was shattered, the love seat was torn in two, and the 72' plasma TV and glass coffee table were left in pieces. I was about to call out for one of the Cullens when Emmett was thrown into the room on his back grunting in pain while the rest of the Cullens filed in hissing at the intruder at the door. I soundlessly gasped at the unknown person.

"WHERE. IS. MY. MATE?!" with that he was tackled by Jasper back outside with Emmett, Carlisle and Rosalie following. All I could do was sit in a shocked stupor with Esme and Alice beside me trying to get me moving.

* * *

><p><strong>hello :D if you're reading this then thank you for reading :D now, for the important stuff. My story updates will be prioritzed like this (Im Sorry JacobXpaul, Moonlight JacobxEmmett, a confusing love ZackxCloud) updates wont be so far in between so long as i have people who take the time to review. To those who DO review, i do take your thoughts and ideas into consideration and try to incorporate them within the story. I hope to receive feedback from this chapter :) so just hit the button below and make my life easier :D haha. <strong>

**Chapter dedicated to: TurnItUp03 (Check out his stories people! you wont regret it!)  
><strong>

**As always,  
><strong>

******-Remember, keep to the Dark and stay Divine ;)-******

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING MY READERS!**** :D**


	5. Are we Safe? Are you?

**Hey! :D so i got motivated on making this chapter because i finally saw breaking Dawn haha so without further adieu i am pleased to present Chapter 5! :D and as always Authors Note at the bottom!**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing but the idea of Jason and Erik :)  
><strong>

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>This wasn't the guy I had talked to in the woods not too long ago. This guy was, feral and angry. Angry from his "mate" being taken when I knew that nothing about our recent development meant that I was agreeing to become his mate. The more I thought about being a mate to someone this, possessive was hard to swallow. If he caused this big of a scene when we aren't mates, how would he act if we were? Emmett came flying back into the room, unconscious, with jasper not too far behind. I heard a deep snarl come from him and I held my hands over my ears and closed my eyes in fright. A newly created hybrid monster, and I was afraid of someone I was willing to give a chance to. I chanted in my head 'somewhere calm, somewhere nice, somewhere not here' and the ambiance around me began to fade. When everything became silent I cracked open my eyes and dropped my hands from my ears in shock. I'd somehow made it to where I used to cliff dive with the pack, a cliff that jutted out over the ocean water that was too dangerous for normal humans because of the rocks at the bottom but perfect for us because we were able to jump farther away from them. I walked toward the edge and looked over at the calm water beneath, gently lapping at the cliff side. I backed away and jogged down the path toward the beach to feel the cooled sand between my toes. As I approached the beach someone, stood there looking out at the half-submerged moon, arms crossed. A light breeze blew across my face carrying the scent of rain with it as I walked toward the person.<p>

"I was kidding about seeing each other so much, mutt" I snorted and stood next to him, not looking at him.

"Can't call me a mutt anymore, you ruined that for me, remember?" he winced but didn't reply. After a few minutes of silence, I finally turned toward him. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why can't I hate you? You've changed, everything and I still can't hate you for it, why?" he glanced at me briefly before looking away.

"I don't know, maybe you've just got problems."

"Obviously," I stared at him a few more moments before looking at the ground. "Erik?" he turned toward me, a bored look on his face but I could tell from his red eyes he was anything but. "What are you thinking?"

"What am I thinking? I'm thinking I've got a damn death wish is what I'm thinking, standing here talking to a werewolf on his land where he can call his pack anytime and get rid of me, biting you and inadvertently tying myself to you and you to me. I'm thinking of a lot of things Jason and," he stopped "what the hell am I doing?" he turned to leave but before he could I grabbed his wrist stopping him.

"Don't," I gripped his wrist tighter when I felt him try to pull away "I don't know why I don't want you to leave, but would you stay if I stopped talking?" he stopped struggling and turned around to face me.

"That's another problem, I don't want you to stop talking" my eyes widened a bit before I felt him pull me to his chest and kiss me. He slammed his lips onto mine but didn't move his until I moved mine against his. He wrapped his arms around my waist when I wrapped mine around his neck pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. I felt his tongue invade my mouth and instead of wrestling for dominance they played, sliding against each other, and entering the others mouth exploring all everything in the others mouth. The kiss was slow and gentle and I was ok with that, ok with kissing him and maybe down the road being with him. With that thought I ripped my mouth from his but was still stuck surrounded by his arms.

"Let me go," I slowly felt myself begin to panic

"Why?"

"Just," I took a shaky breath "we can't- you and I can't be doing this! It's wrong and just-" I put my face into my hands and tried to calm myself. I couldn't find a reason why I was so on edge. Hell, what did I know these days? Now I couldn't even distinguish if I had feelings for Erik and Paul or whether or not. Feelings? For Paul and Erik? Why would I have feelings for, then it hit me. The conversation I had with Paul hours ago, him telling me he wanted to gain my attention and him telling Jake about him showing he wasn't a complete asshole and earlier tonight with the 'mate' issue. Paul had, He'd imprinted on me. I pushed Erik away from me, breaking his hold on me and I began to back away. He'd imprinted on me and I just left him, knocked him out and just left him on my old dingy couch. Guilt started to creep into my subconscious and I made to run back to the mansion and calm Paul down. A hand gripped my wrist and before I could turn and yell at Erik to let me go, he put his hand over my mouth.

"I'm not sure what's got you're boxers in a bunch and we don't know one another, I was thinking we'd, ya know, get to know each other a bit?" he looked away in, what I thought was embarrassment. He looked me in the eye again "I mean, it's only fair right, seeing as we'll be a part of each other' lives for a while." Before I could answer a black wolf jumped from the tree line and separated the two of us, choosing to stand in front of me and growl at Erik who hissed right back. When they were about to attack one another I jumped in between them and held up my hands.

"Stop!" Erik stopped almost immediately, which somewhat peaked my curiosity, and Sam stayed growling but looked at me in confusion ever so often. Sam changed back to his human for man pulled on his cutoffs.

"The hell do you mean 'Stop', he's a leech Jason in case you haven't noticed and he's on our land." The rest of the pack, minus Embry, Jacob and Paul, were in their wolf forms and slowly approaching the beach. I knew Erik was tense behind me and knew there was a slim chance he'd be able to live through this if I didn't convince them to stop.

"Sam, just hear me out alright?"

"Are you seriously protecting him? For what? Did he threaten you? Have something you want?" his eyes narrowed at me and I backed away a bit more.

"No Sam, it's not like that, he's" I gave him a quick glance "he's a friend of mine"

"Bullshit"

"I'm not bullshitting"

"So just because you turn into," he looks at me in disgust "whatever the fuck you are, you think you can befriend our enemy and bring them onto our land? Is that it? Jake must have told them when he was patrolling, informing them of my unfortunate situation and it seemed like none of them were quiet fond of me anymore. I looked at the wolves and could see each of their expressions from there. Leah's face was angry, pulled back in a snarl with all her sharp teeth showing. Seth and Quil looked indifferent about the situation, choosing to just follow orders while Jared looked at me with the same snarl as Leah's his eyes held sadness and for that I was glad because it meant that if it came down to a fight he might join my side. I looked at Erik and he looked back, his face showing his controlled rage. I subtly nodded in the direction I came from and he nodded. I turned back to Sam and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry if I seem like a freak of nature to you Sam, but at least you don't have to live with it," he opened his mouth to say something but I phased before he could and Erik jumped on my back. Before they knew it I took off into the woods dodging and leaping over low and fallen branches. Sam quickly caught up with me as did the others and Erik snapped a switch off a tree we ran past and used it to smack anyone who dared to harm me. With Sam on my right and Leah on my left I began to worry about us but then I heard Jared's thoughts.

'JUMP!' I didn't hesitate and forced my tired legs to give one last large jump to which Jared ran under me and ran into Leah then Sam and stopping completely causing Seth and Quil to trip up.

'Thank you Jared' I mentally whispered to my friend as Erik and I finally passed the boundary line. When I stopped Erik hopped off and caught me when I suddenly phased back, exhausted from the run. I heard fast footsteps behind me and weakly turned myself in Erik's arms to see a brown wolf come from behind us. Jared shifted back and put his cutoffs on before jogging up to us.

"Are you alright?" Jared asked handing me his spare shorts that he always carried with him just in case.

"Does he look alright? I mean you and your fucking pack of mutts tried to hurt someone you call you're damn friend!"

"Calm down Erik" I told him softly before pushing myself back up and looking at Jared "why're you here?"

"To make sure you're alright," he paused and shifted his weight onto his other foot, burying his hands in his pockets and looking away "and to ask if I could join your pack, seeing as Sam kicked me from his." I gasped and hugged him.

"I'm sorry I got you into this mess, but pack wise I'm not sure I can be an alpha" Jared grinned and ruffled my hair.

"If you're starting a new pack and I join first, i'll be beta, I can show you the ropes" I pouted and sighed.

"We'll talk to Jake alright?" He nodded and I suddenly remember about Paul. "Cullen house, now." When I saw Erik about to follow I turned to him "look, Erik" he held up his hand to stop me.

"I get it, whatever, I see you when I see you" he then blurred away. I made to go after him but Jared put a hand on my shoulder.

"He'll come back, don't worry" I nodded and we returned to the Cullen mansion. When we arrived the front of the house looked relatively untouched along with the surrounding trees. I frowned and when I went to enter the house I noticed everything was back in its original place as if the fighting hadn't even happened. We walked into the living room and I was swooped into a hug by warm arms.

"Where did you go?" Paul held me at arm's length, carefully checking my body for injuries "I smelled you hear and went crazy, thinking they'd taken you and Jake or something then, your scent disappeared." I stared into his eye and nudged his arms away from me.

"you imprinted on me, didn't you" he stayed silent and the Cullen's all made their way downstairs each giving me their own lecture about disappearing without saying something well, all but Rosalie anyway. Paul stayed silent and blended into the background before finally slipping out the back door. I pushed past my nagging second family and threw myself outside the moonlit backyard with both Paul and Erik staring each other down. "Fuck," I said before both eyes turned to me, one stared that was filled with confusion and the other anger and worry.

* * *

><p><strong>OK! so before i say anythin, let me say dont hate sam quite yet alright? there's reasons he being the way he is and his anger is going to help the main character develop a bit more :) Now next thing, I am planning on making embry and jared more prominent characters in my story because i honestly dont think they got enough face time, so they are also going to help develop the plot as well as add their own drama to the mix ;) Next, id really like to thank those new faces that favorited, alerted and reviewed this story. It means alot to me and it motivates me to write more :D Seeing those review gets me in a happy mood and my friends cant get me to shut up about the story haha. But seriously, thank you. Now lets see if we can get even MORE reviews :D and if you like this story be sure to check out my other story " Im sorry " ( s7623466/1/Im-Sorry) again :Dive very excited about last chapter turnout :) be sure to leave comments in the review bow :D or PM me about suggestions as well as places for improvement! :) **

**and as always  
><strong>

****-Remember, keep to the Dark and stay Divine ;)-****


	6. Set fire to the conflict

**Hey guys :) im extremly disappointed with myself. This chapter shouldve been out a long time ago but my laptop decided to stop working (Thank you HP Pavillion -_-). As always more at the bottom :).**

**Enjoy!**

**Diclaimer: dont depress me...**

**(So...im posting this on my phone and it wont scroll down so ill just have to post here -_-...anyway...Updates...ill try to get more out but with AP tests and Finals and other tests they'll be few inbetween...also for future chapters i have a direction i want to go in but im curious about what it is that YOU guys want :) so leave reviews or PM me :) also the possiblility of me requiring a Beta may be coming so be on the look out :) alright ill shut up lol love yall! :D and thank you for the support thus far! :D)**

**-remember, keep to the dark and stay divine** **;)-**

**P.s: please excuse the spelling errors...doing this on a cellphone is very difficult**

* * *

><p>I never did like confrontation. Even though im a hybrid now and possibly even stronger than before but, i still didnt like it, verbally or physically. I looked at the two males staring eachother down one in confusion the other in anger.<p>

"who the hell are you" Alex raised a brow and crossed his arms.

"im getting the vibe you dont really care"

"nice observation, what are you doing here leech?" oh god, dont say my name. Alex said nothing, thankfully, and just had a bored look on his face. "i asked you a question"

"last time i checked this wasnt your house" i could see Paul's anger begin to rise from Alex's smart ass comments and it wouldnt be long until he finally snapped. I made my way over to the duo, approaching Paul first to try and stunt his anger.

"Paul, this is Erik," i sighed, rubbing my left bicep and biting my lip "he's uhh the one who changed me." Paul face held shock before his anger exploded. Well, calming Paul certainly failed. I stood infront of Erik while the silver-furred wolf snarled at him but kept its distance. I looked toward the patio for assistance in calming Paul but was met with Emmett holding back my livid looking brother, Jared looking both tense and awkward and the cullens debating on whether or not to interveen. I sighed, and slowly walked toward Paul, his anger minishing slowly trying not to lose control and harm me. "Paul, calm down alright?" i put my hand on the side of his muzzle "let's just talk, ok?" he glared but phased back, unashamed of his nakedness, grabbed my hand and pulled me beside him.

"Stay the fuck away from him!" Erik gave a curt laugh and gave a sarcastic smile.

"youve got it backwards mutt, he found me." his hand tightend around mine.

"It wont happen again, i can garentee that" i growled lowly and tore my hand from Paul's warm one.

"How are you going to tell me who i can and cant see?" he opened his mouth to reply but i cut him off "you may or may not have imprinted on me, but fuck you if it means im going to be your bitch, sorry Esme" i quickly appologized to her for my foul language "if thats how you want a relationship with me, then im done before we even had the THOUGHT of an 'us'" i stormed passed him and toward a smirking Erik "Fuck you too."

"The hell did i do?"

"Being you, going for your smart comments and snide remarks. Oh, thanks for telling them who changed me because now you're on my brother's shit list, and thats a bad place to be at the moment." i know i was cursing too much but i couldnt force myself to care. I stormed passed the people crowding the patio and out the front door. I walked the forest for a few hours in deep thought until i heard footsteps behind me. I subtly sniffed the air and quickly recognized the scent. "Embry, why are you following me?" without waiting for a reply or for him to catch up, i continued walking. Once at my side he just stuffed his hands into his pocket and smiled at me

"Heard from Jared that you flipped your lid and stormed off, so i decided you needed me to talk to." we arrived at a bluff and took a seat on the edge looking at the moon surrounded by stars. I looked at him.

"I'm extremly glad you're my best friend" he chuckled.

"Love you too, man now start talking."

"Am i..." i paused looking for the right word "a bad person?

"what do you mean?" i heaved a big sigh and put my face into my hands.

"Paul may or may not have imprited on me and im happy, sad, pissed, insecure and guilty. Im happy because he could actually be the one for me, i can put all the future heartbreak and tears aside and have someone who can truly love me," i looked out over the ocean "im scared because, what if this is another one of his jokes, we know how far he can take one of his jokes and if i end up falling deeply for him and he breaks me, im not sure if i could handle it." Embry scooted closer to me wrapped his arm around my neck and i leaned on his shoulder.

"Why do you feel insecure? I dont see how that ties in."

"Im insecure because i dont have the confidence. He has the anger, the confidence and cockiness. I dont. I doubt everything i do and overanalyze every situation and overreact. I want to be able to just not worry, just for a second, and just go with the flow but im incappable of doing so." He sighed softly and laid his head on mine.

"come on, keep talking. Im still listening" i took a breath, moved around so my head laid on his thigh with my legs bowed at the back of my knee from the cliffside.

"i feel a connecting with the guy who bit me. I dont feel connected because he bit me but for other reasons i cant explain and that scares me. I should hate him, loath him. He took whatever normalcy i had left and just left me grey in a white space. Even more so different and im actually afraid of my self. The one person everyone is to count on is themselves, but how do i do that if i dont even know myself" Embry started to gently stroke my hair, calming me just a bit before i continued. "i dont hate him, i know everyone else does but i just cant find it in me. Sam hates me, i dont know why but i kinda understand. We hate what we dont understand, wish it gone. Hey em," i look up at him and he's staring back down at me "are you afraid of me?" he snorted and looked back out to the ocean, a smile on his face.

"Nah, im not afraid of you, youre still you, just colder" a warm wind blew over us making me feel comfortable. I smiled softly before letting my eyes close and i drifted off to sleep.

*Embry Pov*

I heard his breathing slow down and knew he'd fallen asleep. I looked down at his softly smiling tanned face and felt knots in my stomach. I frowned at myself and continued looking out at the water. I knew something wasnt right with this situation. Normaly, the volturi would've been here, threating us insesantly for the creation of a shifting vampire. Deeming him an abomination of some sort. Jason was the closest thing i had to a sibling, we knew one another inside and out, more so than jake and him. He was holding stuff back from me and i wasnt going to push hin to tell me, i just wish this wouldnt get to complicated for him. I heard rustling of the bush behind me and didnt flinch when i saw the brown wolf sit near me in my periferal vision.

"Do they know where we are?" the wolf shook his head and i nodded. The wolf shifted and Jared slipped his cut offs on before taking a seat next to me.

"Paul's going crazy that he cant find him and Erik is as cool and collected as Sam is." i furrowed my brows in thought 'Erik?' "The newborn that bit him which is strange because shouldnt the both of them be blood thirsty? Theyre both newborns."

"Maybe because in jason's case, he has his wolf still so maybe its taking the bloodlust away or keeping his mind 'clear'." i nodded and we sat in silence, listening to the waves hit the cliffside and Jason's slow breathing.

"Jared?" he 'hmmed' "why do you care?" he was silent "i mean, you could've let Sam have him from what you told me. And you're not the type of guy to just do things without reason." i turned to him and he sat staring back at me. I looked at his eyes and felt the earth beaneth me slip away, the sounds around us dulled until they were replaced by the sound of two beating hearts, one quickening in pace while the other slowed until they we both beating in sync. My skin began to tingle, my mouth dry as i looked at the man before me. He gave a small smile that caused my face to heat up, my southern regions to stirr and my thoughts to run rampant. 'What is this? Is this, imprinting? This is so...new but i want to embrace it' by the way jared looked back at me i knew he felt the same. The world began to fade back to normal leaving me breathless and flustered with a smile on my face.

"guess switching sides wasnt too bad" Jared said pufting his arm around my shoulders. If i had the choice of imprinting on someone i knew, i was glad it was Jared. He'd always been the one to make the pack lighten up, with help from Quil too, and he was pretty much a good guy; worked hard at the old tool store in Forks, helped out anyone that needed his help. I frowned slightly. I couldnt get caught up in Jared now of all times with trouble beginning to brew with the newborn, Erik, and Paul.

"Jared," i looked up at him and he game me a small sad smile and squeeze before letting go of me.

"I know"

"Im sorry, just, Jason is," he cupped my cheek and gave me a bit brighter smile than the one before.

"I get it Em, we gotta help Jason or youll be a nervous wreck" i glared playfully and he gave a curt laugh before kissing my lips briefly. Jason jumped up and began looking around franticly gaining nervous chuckles from the both of us as we attempted to look normal. I made to ask Jason what was wrong when id smelled something in the distance that made the three of us sprint toward the heart of the scent, the smell of smoke.


	7. The Things We Feel

**RAWR :D so lets just get straight to it because theres a stupid-long Author's note at the end . dont forget to review :))**

**Disclaimer: i own the idea of Erik, Jason and Aro's son :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

The smoke started becoming thicker the closer we came to where the cullens lived making my worry increase. Picking up out speed we made it back to their house only to find the house itself almost completely engulfed in flames. I tried making my way to the house in some desperate attempt to save whomever had gotten trapped but Jared arms wrapped around my waist held me back.

"Let go, Let me go Jared! Someone could be inside! We have to help them!" I yelled trying to make him release me.

"You'd go up in flames just as quick as that house Jason, if someone's in the house, they're already gone." He explained trying to calm me when it just made me that much more desperate. The cullens offered to help me, sheltered me, became my second family and ive done nothing to repay them. My struggles began to halt and I felt Embry stand next to me, then quickly push Jared and I back into the treeline.

"someone's coming, hide" Jared let me go, instead grabbing Embry's hand and pulling him behind a thick trunked tree, while i chose a slightly smaller tree to see who Embry had seen. Through the smoky air i saw a black figure standing in front of the burning house, just watching. The burning of the house slowly began to dwindle when the infamous Forks, Washington rain started coming down, making the air less smoky looking, as well as smelling, and more earthy smelling. From my vantage point, I could see a wolf slowly coming from the treeline from the opposite side and stalking toward the black figure. From the Russet-colored fur I knew it was Jake; I made to yell for him but a hand quickly covered my mouth and a sharp prick in my neck left my vision swimming until everything went dark. When I woke up I was laying on some old vintage couch in what seemed like a log cabin.

"you're awake" a voice called from across the room.

"and what the hell happened?" I turned seeing Erik taking a seat near the couch "why am I here?"

Erik looked away sighing then met my eyes "I brought you here"

"that covers the who not the why"

"why does it matter?"

"because my house was on fire, the Cullen's may or may not be alive, I don't know where paul is, I don't know who the hell Jake was snarling at and most importantly youve kidnapped me and brought me to some cabin in what I assume is in Canada."

"so then if you know I kidnapped you and you know you're in Canada, why does it matter you're here?"

"I want to know why im here, why im not there and why you're acting like a dick and withholding information from me!" Erik winced and got up to flick on the lights. If I wasnt so irritated id actually compliment him on the cabin choice. Erik walked back to his seat staying silent and looking everywhere but at me. "Erik, what the hell man?"

"Look, when you left shit hit the fan. Paul and i got into it, Jake was yelling at everyone, most of the Veggies were-"

"Veggies?"

"your cullens...anyway...the head veg tried to get everyone to calm down when the house went up, no warning, no smell of gas, nothing." That was strange. If there was no smell of gas the we'd have to assume that someone had set it. Maybe to threaten the cullens but i know they didn't have very many enemies, what enemies the did have werent stupid enough to set the house on fire and from what Erik says the fire would've caught the vampire as well. Then i remembered the figure jake was growling at.

"What happened after the house caught fire?"

"someone attacked, not sure who, but his goal seemed like he was trying to push us all away from the house. Pushing us toward the forest and splitting us up. When id found you id finally evaded him."

"What did he look like?"

"Not sure, the details get fuzzy when i try to remember but i know he's like us." So someone, somewhere created a newborn with the ability of mind shuffling. He shows up when Embry, Jared and I werent there and when everyone was distracted? Its to coincidental. Someone was trying to get rid of the cullens again but why not when we were actually in the house? I made to get up but Erik pushed me back down.

"What are you doing? I have to get back."

"I'm not letting you go just yet"

"Why not?"

"It's too dangerous for you to be out there"

"Alright look, last time i checked, you aren't my boyfriend. You don't own me nor tell me what to do. I can handle myself just fine thank you very much and on another note youve known me a total of what? 5 days? And so far youve bitten me, gotten me kicked out of my pack, my family broken up, my house burned to the ground, kidnapped me and trying to control me? News flash, i do what i want and you don't know me." i finished now standing chest to chest with Erik, my bright hazel eyes boring into Erik's Ruby ones.

"Youre right, i don't know you. Id like to use this time to change that if you don't mind"

"i do mind actually" Erik snorted

"Funny. You think i give a damn"

"obviously you do if you're trying to protect me from the 'big bad vamp'"

"i don't remember you saying you dont appreciate it"

"You remind me so much of Paul it's sickening" Erik snarled, which slightly turned me on.

"Dont mention that dumbass to me nor compare me to him"

"or what?" Erik pushed me back onto the couch and immediately took to kissing my neck. I put my hands on his waist about to make him get off until he bit my neck slightly causing a shiver and small moan to leave me.

"what were we talking about?" i was about to reply when he bit my neck again making my brain go blank momentarily "exactly." He moved up my neck, not leaving a single patch of skin untouched by his feathery light cold kisses. He continued up to my lips, looking me in the eyes with his own lust filled ones. We stared at one another for what seemed like hours, not blinking, just watching each others emotions flicker. Erik lowered his face to mine, our eye lids closing almost simultaneously, and finally closing when his lips met mine. Just like on the beach, everything tingled, i could feel everything. It was like all my cells were on overdrive, making Erik's tongue against mine feel euphoric, almost sinful, and the way he pressed his hard body against mine made me feel so...wanted. My arms went from his hips and wrapped around his neck, playing with the short hair there as he shifted us so i would be on my back with him over me. I broke the kiss getting much-needed air in between the frequent, but soft, pecks from Erik. He laid his body flush against mine and i could feel his arousal against mine making me let out a faint whimper, but not faint enough since Erik smile softly. "Feel good, pup?" i nodded slightly, a small flush on my cheeks, im sure. "What do you want pup?" Erik asked looking into my eyes again. With Erik looking at me like that i felt so warm, like things were alright, what we were doing, together, was alright. I bit my lip and looked away but he pulled my chin back making me look at him "Do you want to go further, Jason?" i tensed slightly before relaxing and nodding slightly

"Say it, love" i huffed feigning angry and Erik smiled.

"I-I want-" I felt a new presence making me stiffen and Erik to snarl and jump to his feet. The door was slammed open and a black mass flew past me toward Erik, slamming into his chest making him hit the fireplace, knocking down a few bricks. I launched myself from the couch at the person only to be kneed in the stomach and thrown out the window behind the couch. I landed on the gravel now mixed with shards of glass, a sliver now stabbed into my side, i slowly made my way to my feet and looked in through the window watching Erik get thrown out the window next to mine. The figure jumped out, intending to land on Erik, but was instead caught by me and thrown into the ground, face first. It recovered quickly, turning toward me it lunged and landed on top of me pinning me to the ground. I saw Erik's leg come into view as he gave a hard kick to the persons temple causing them to roll off of me and to stop moving. The body began to slowly dissolve into the ground leaving Erik and I tired and injured. It was then everything came back to me, why i wanted to leave. Erik made his way back to the cabin, for what reason i wasnt sure of, but instead of following i took off in my wolf form to what i assumed was the right direction. The sun had finally come up some hours later as id finally made my slow trek toward the Cullen house. I shifted back, put in my cut offs, and began looking around for clues to where everyone had gone. Moments into the search i heard someone give a moan of pain and because i was so close to the damp charred wood i couldn't get a lock on the scent. Approaching quietly, i gasped when i saw it was Jake laying in the rubble, bruises and cuts slowly healing all over his torso. "Jake! When did-"

"Jace? Go. Go find Em and J."

"But what hap-"

"The vampire that came last night, hes not working alone, he's different" Jake fell unconscious shortly after. Without hesitation i picked him up, with great difficulty, and tried to make my way to La Push but quickly fell forward, too weak to carry his weight and mine. In front of us i heard a twig snap and tried to quickly get up. I looked around and saw no one but could feel someone watching me. "If youre here for a fight, then stop hiding"

"I doubt youd put up much of a fight" the voice was bouncing off the trees everywhere making pin pointing him difficult.

"Then i should be an easy kill right?" silence.

"Who are you?" i suddenly felt whomever's presence behind me, but i didnt turn.

"I am" he paused and snorted "I am the son of Aro" my body froze in fear.

**Hey guys :D sooo im done with high school :D *party* no not really...no one likes me ;-; but its cool *sniff*...anywhoooo umm i think ive told yall my laptop is broken but i may be getting a new one :D so more updates :3...and ive been really rethinking everything about this story...should i scrap it and start over or should i just keep going? Leave a review telling me what you think...also...anyone that wants to submit a look for Aro's son feel free :D and the one i like most will be included :) anyway im done :3 until next time :D**

**-Remember, keep to the Dark and stay forever Divine ;)-**


	8. The Things We Know

**Hey guys! yeah, super late i know :( just a lot of stuff going on. I've pretty much been trying to do this in my very little spare time so it's not as long as my other chapters. Like, every chapters, _important_ authors notes at the bottom!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the thoughts that are Erik and Jason**

**P.S- Chapter contains mild Swearing**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Those six words bounced around in my head, making no sense but, was as clear as day in its meaning. Since when had Aro taken a liking to fragile human women, and how had nobody even picked up on it? It was both impossible and unthinkable that the top of the tops in the vampire world had even thought of procreating, unless, he had some sort of ulterior motive behind this; maybe even an army of his own children? I struck down the idea when I realized how uncontrollable newborns were, let alone, spawns of one of someone as powerful as him.<p>

"Bullshit," I said not turning around but, still on guard, listening for any quick movements "Aro isn't the type to fraternize with his food no matter how attractive. So, ill ask again," I spun around quickly and put the vampire in a choke hold "who are you?" The male vamp smirked as he put a hand to my stomach. Immediately after his hand-made contact, my body went into a great shock. My body temperature began slowly rising as a foreign beating began in my chest. I released the man and felt my neck for a pulse when I began hearing the, very missed, pounding of blood in my ears. I fell to my knees and vomited whatever food I had ingested the night before and venom laced with blood on the forest floor; because of the shock my body trembled, not allowing me to move from my kneed over stance. Because of the pounding in my ears I could only faintly hear footsteps coming toward me and the stench of rotting corpse began penetrating my nostrils making me vomit even more from the overwhelming amount I'd inhaled. The vampire came to my side and knelt to whisper in my ear.

"Do not cross the son of Aro" he put his frigid feeling hand on to my sweaty and overheated forehead causing the pain and heat in my body to slowly fade away as did the pounding in my ears and chest. When I no longer felt his presence my body slowly began shutting down; with my last bit of strength I pushed myself over as to not land in the regurgitated fluids. I landed on my side overlooking the forest edge, where with my overly blurry vision I saw someone standing there and judging from where the figure was standing, they would've seen everything. My vision went black as my body finally shut down from the earlier shock. When I had woken up again I found myself in a wooden cabin with some itchy flannel looking blanket on top of me. I slightly turned my head and noticed no one in the room with me nor was there a window in the room which I found strange as I slowly and quietly got up, which proved to be difficult seeing that my body was still running on empty and the old bed creaked loudly with almost every movement. I'd gotten off the bed without alerting anyone, if there was anyone else in the cabin, that I was awake but, not without a few deep breaths from feeling the way I do and standing. I tried scenting out if anyone else was home, but someone had lit an extremely potent incense that rendered smelling pretty useless. Softly panting I got to the door and pulled it open a crack; it seemed like no one else was here seeing as the tv had a thin layer dust on the screen as did the plastic plants. I stuck my head out and giving a last look over before making my way over to the door. Reaching for the knob it rattled before I got to it and I went into defensive mode moving toward where the door where the door would hide me from the person coming in. The person came in and I stopped myself mid-shift as I noticed that the person who had come in was Erik, holding a paper bag filled with food I knew he wouldn't eat. He kicked the door closed and in his distracted movements didn't notice the bedroom door was open and I was no longer in it until he had put the food on the counter, looked up and saw it.

"Fuck," I snorted.

"Yeah, 'Fuck' indeed, as in," he turned and finally noticed me "what the 'Fuck' am I doing here? Or what the 'Fuck' are you doing? And my personal favorite where the 'Fuck' am I?" At this point I was holding him up by his collar of his dark green tee-shirt with the 'Mountain Dew' logo on it.

"Must you always be so vulgar?" he asked winking and smirking at me. A moment later he went flying out the living room window, glass scattered all around him while I sat on the kitchen floor trying to, almost desperately, trying to catch my breath. He came in a second later frowning at the glass shards littering the outside, then turned toward me and helped me back into the bedroom.

"What happened to me?" I asked as he sat me on the bed.

"I was hoping you could answer that," he took a seat next to me, taking my slightly warmer hands with his colder ones "I found you on La Push beach shivering, I thought you didn't get cold?" I shook my head.

"I guess I've just never thought about it as much since the change" I took a breath "I'm not feeling cold now, but I am feeling pretty drained." Erik nodded and made to leave the room, "hey, Erik," he turned, hand on the door "...Thanks" he smiled and I smiled back as he closed the door behind him. The smile quickly slipped from my face, 'why didn't I ask him wanted to ask', I ditched the thought knowing asking him would've been counter productive seeing as he knew just as much about the situation as I did; which wasn't much. Unsatisfied, I laid back onto the bed and lost myself to my thoughts while the sun began to droop along with my own eyes. When I had reawaken I heard people talking in the main room of the small one-bedroom cabin. I could barely make out the muffled tones in my half consciousness. So I closed my eyes intent on falling back to sleep until the light flooded the room as the sound of footsteps, along with the sound of a closing door, were heard. I squinted my right eye and could only make out a blurry figure leaning above me. "Who are you and what do you want, im trying to sleep, jackass." Whomever the person was at least had the decency to turn off the light and let the moon light be enough.

"So this is where you've been, since you took off?" Took off? Ah, when I ran from the fight between Erik and Paul. That honestly seemed so far off, when in reality, it was maybe a few hours, if not a day, ago. I turned to the one speaking.

"No, I haven't been hiding out here. I actually took a quick trip to Cabo, weather is quite nice."

"Cut the shit, Jason. You're brothers been flying off the handle since no one can find you."

"Well you found me, didn't you?"

"Yeah, with your bloodsucking fuck-buddy"

"Ok look," I sat up and glared at the guy leaning against the wall, his muscled arms crossed, "first off, fuck you, second, how did you know-"

"Jacob." Why did his stance bother me so much? It was, familiar? I've seen him do it a million times, but why did it suddenly have meaning?

"Alright, how did you know it was Erik an I and not some rogue?"

"Oh, for all I care, you ARE a rogue. Some imitation of a broken wolf and bloodsucking freak" His shorts, they've got sand on them. Subtle traces of it, and he smells like the beach, like he'd been there recently. Which, would otherwise be impossible since he's there only during bonfires and it's too early for any official ones. If he had gone to one, he should smell of smoke too, shouldn't he? Pictures flashed through my head, making me wince. "Well, are you coming back or do I have to carry you kicking and screaming?" The pictures came faster, blurring into one and giving me a migraine forcing me to grit my teeth. This continued for a few seconds until my brain settled on one picture, his face.

I looked up in disbelief. "What?"

"You took me to the beach when I was unconscious," He visibly tensed "there was someone in the forest when I was attacked as well, I figured it was some wild vamp, but it makes sense now." He unfolded his arms and clenched his fists "That was you, wasn't it, Sam." He looked from the floor and gave me a hard glare, baring his teeth.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, I'm not gonna lie. I'm not as into this as I was when I started. I think I just made the story more complicated than I originally anticipated and I'm sorry for that. Reader feedback is important to me so it makes my day when I see both positive reinforcement and positive criticisms that I can use. Last chapter I don't really think I received hardly any and it made my think "Hmm, maybe people aren't enjoying this anymore." So there's that. On top of that I think I've decided I'm gonna take ideas. Like, if you think something should happen in the story, tell me. If it fits, ill try to include it (as well as credit you). I think that's it for now. Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**And as always**

**-Keep to the dark and always stay divine ;)-**


End file.
